professor Layton and the Legend of Don Paolo
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: It's a windy night and a familiar face is plotting revenge for Claire...so it's up to a karate journalist to stop him! Yay! Rated M for swearwords and adult issues kinda on hold cos i need to finish another fanfic but please read anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Layton and the legend of Don**** Paolo**

**This is my second fan fic but I have spent ages thinking about this one and my OC to go with it, so enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Katy

The London streets were busy as usual as I made my way to the daily London offices. My editor had called me in because he had a story for me to report on and he needed an article for this Friday, which gave me only three days to write it. Nevertheless, this was my first proper article and I was determined to get it right. I needed this job or my life was going to go to rack and ruin.

Once I got in, I was sent straight to the editor's office. He turned round as I came in and smiled. "Ah, Katy. I have a job for you. It's not a big story but it happened yesterday and I need a detailed article to replace the one that was in the news this morning." He smiled again and handed me a sheet of paper with the details of the story.

_Explosion at the institute of Poly dimensional physics_

_Monday 12__th__ June_

_9 perished_

_Substantial damage_

_Needs an account of what happened and interviews with relatives of the dead and science minds_

"This is a small story?!" Looked like a pretty big story to me.

He smiled thinly. "Well there's no need to produce a large article on it" Bill Hawks, I thought. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can. I'll have it for you for Friday." I smiled at him and left the office.

I was angry. I was so, so, angry. How dare he? How dare Bill Hawks suppress the information? One day, I was going to ruin his career.

But while he was still in power, I would make the most of the half-page my editor had given me. I picked up my phone.

"Hello? Is this Professor Layton? I'm Katy Nolan, a journalist and I was just wondering…"

**So what do you guys think of my O C? Please leave a review telling me what you like and/or dislike about Katy. I am currently working on another story so updates will be pretty slow if you like my story and if you don't…thanks for reading my story anyway :-)**


	2. Chapter 2-Layton

**Professor Layton and the legend of Don Paolo**

Chapter 2-Layton

Professor Layton tried to work out what was different about the journalist in front of him.

He'd met other journalists before, but this one was very different. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top with a scarlet tunic over the top, which was quite long on her. She wore black leggings and black boots, without heels, he noted. She had a leather jacket that loosely covered her thin frame down to her hips and her hair curly-but naturally so.

Maybe it was her face; she had used barely any make-up on her face and wore red and black glasses over her green eyes. It was interesting because most journalists seemed to want to wear tons of make-up but this girl clearly hadn't-you could see her freckles.

"Hi, I'm Katy Nolan-I work for the daily London. I would just like you to answer a few questions about the explosion at the poly dimensional institute of physics-I understand your fiancee was inside the building when…it happened?" She spoke with a light American accent-quite a rarity, an American journalist.

"Yes…yes she was. Please sit down!" the Professor wondered how hard it would be to answer these questions. Claire had only died yesterday and maybe it was too soon. But there was something about this journalist that put him at ease-perhaps it wouldn't be impossible.

"So your fiancee was the lab assistant-Claire Fisher?"

"Yes."

"As she is a lab assistant, would you say that you anticipated her doing dangerous work?"

The Professor blinked. That was not the type of question he had been expecting.

"Well…yes, I suppose so but when you say lab explosion, before yesterday my first thought would have been a broken bottle or a little smashed glass…not this."

"I see." Her face looked truly sad, as though she felt his pain. "Professor, what does it feel like to have lost your fiancee through another person's failed experiment?"

"Well I wouldn't consider it a failed experiment-"

"Wouldn't you?"

The Professor's head whipped round to look at her face. Her voice was surprisingly sharp, as though _she_ did consider it a failed experiment.

"If I had told Claire she was going to die in a failed experiment, then that is exactly what she would have told me. That no experiment is ever truly a fail."

"What if I told you that the experiment did not have to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Professor if you knew something wasn't ready for testing, and that it could be dangerous if you tested it, would you test it?"

"No, of course not. It is my duty as a gentleman to keep others from harm. But what are you saying? How does this relate to the current case you are looking at?"

"I spoke to one of the scientists involved in the blast. He says that the machine was unstable and that it wasn't ready for testing, _yet it was tested anyway."_

"I see." Emotions mixed together in his brain. He wondered how Katy Nolan had managed to speak to the scientist.

"Professor…I am a friend of Claire. She had complete and utter faith in you. And she knew all along you would get to the bottom of this mystery."

"You…you knew Claire?" His amazement at this discovery banished all other thoughts for a second.

"She loved you Professor. And that's why I chose to interview you over all others." No. It hurt too much…

"Will my answers be in the paper then?"

"Not all of them, but I will make sure they count. I can promise you that."

After she left, the Professor sat at his desk, unsure of what to think for a moment. He picked up a brown leather notebook on his desk and flicked through it. It was empty. For the first time since yesterday, a smile spread across his face.

He would solve this mystery. He would.

**Hooray! I've finished chapter 2. Please review because I can't be bothered to write this stuff unless you guys like it so yeah...see you soon**


	3. Chapter 3-Paul

**Professor Layton and the legend of Don Paolo**

Chapter 3-Paul

The grave was covered in flowers.

Even people who had never met Claire had put flowers down because she'd been killed the way she was.

His own flower seemed small compared to all the others-just one red rose. He placed it down, not on the grave like everyone else but behind it, planting the rose in the dirt. The rose would live as long as his love, not die on the grave.

He wished there was a way to get Claire back, but he didn't know one. He chided himself, he was a scientist, he should know something, but he hadn't done anything scientific since she died two days ago.

Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind. He needed a way to get Claire back and his current work could give him that. All he needed was the data from his last experiment and he could do it.

He thought of Layton and anger took hold. Maybe he could find a way to get Claire back and get revenge on Layton at the same time. All it would take was a little careful planning.

He quickened his pace as he wove his way through the streets. When he got to the research facility, he steeled himself and went inside.

But he hadn't noticed the little shadow following him.

**Okay that was just a short chapter but that's because I can't reveal the evil plan! I can't be bothered to write this out so here it is:**

**R&R**

**See yaaaaaa!**


End file.
